Striker Packs
Striker Packs are specially designed units for the multi-purpose Mobile Suit, that allows one single mobile unit to be fit for a number of different roles. The Striker Packs can also be changed to fit the environment of a multi-purpose mobile suit. During the Bloody Valentine War (Cosmic Era 11 February 70 to Cosmic Era 2 November 71), no fewer than six Striker Packs were developed for the GAT-X105 and its mass-produced derivatives, the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger, GAT-02L2 Dagger L, and GAT-04 Windam. After the war, Striker Packs and similar derivative weapon systems become mainstays of both the Alliance and ZAFT armed forces: The Alliance continues developing Striker Packs, while ZAFT's weapon systems become known as "Wizards" and "Silhouettes." The GAT-X105 Strike was intended to be able to change weapon systems "on the fly" and several schemes were attempted to enable this, from launching the desired Striker Pack from Archangel's catapult to developing a specially designed support fighter (the FX-550 Skygrasper) to deliver the Striker Packs to the mobile suit, but none of them ever worked out quite the way the Alliance desired, not the least reason for which being that switching packs in a fight left Strike exposed during the change: Phase Shift armor had to be down while switching packs, making the mobile suit very vulnerable to enemy fire. Additionally, the Striker Packs lacked any kind of maneuvering capability, making mid-flight docking an extremely difficult proposition for the Strike pilot, further compounded by the Striker Pack components often being placed all over the Strike's body. In the end, changing Striker Packs on the fly was left as a design curiosity that never quite panned out for the Earth Alliance. However, since the Strikers each contained a smaller back-up battery, in a few instances this technique was used successfully to extend the Strike's combat endurance. ZAFT later used this concept for their Silhouette System, which utilized unmanned "Silhouette Flyer" vehicles to deliver Silhouettes for mid-battle changeovers. Striker Packs Earth Alliance (CE 71) * AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker: This Striker Pack was designed for mobility and flight, allowing the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam enhanced mobility and maneuverability in space, and increased mobility while boosting in the atmosphere. Llater on, the Aile Striker was upgraded to allow full-fledged atmospheric flight by both the Orb Union and the Alliance. Aile was the most commonly used of the Striker Packs (especially by early Strike pilot Kira Yamato), and generally the one that Strike would sortie with. Aile Striker is high-powered thrusters backpack, equipped with a pair of beam sabers. Since the Aile Striker's weapons fit has the least additional weaponry over the base MS, it has the highest endurance. The armament carried with the Aile Striker also includes a beam rifle and shield. aqme-x01.jpg|AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker In addition to normal model of the Aile Striker, Fujiyama also developed an improved model for the Cosmograsper, this Aile Strike lacks beam sabers to increase its endurance. * AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker'': ''This Striker Pack was designed for close combat, with a very large anti-ship laser sword (Schwert Gewehr), a "rocket anchor" (Panzer Eisen) and a beam boomerang (Midas Messer). The Panzer Eisen is protected by anti-beam coating and can be use as small shield. It's worth to note that the Sword Striker on the Archangel is prototype model and the Schwert Gewehr's hilt laser gun is not functionable. Of the Striker packs, being equipped solely for close combat, Sword Striker was seldom used by either Kira Yamato or Mu La Flaga, usually relegating the weapon package to Archangel's Skygrasper No. 2 (whether that was piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha or Tolle Koenig at the moment), and probably contributing to the bad-luck reputation that unit possessed. aqme-x02.jpg|AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker The Phantom Pain's Report photonovel revealed a new Another Trial version of the Sword Striker used by the Strike E. The Another Trial Sword Striker move Midas Messer to the Panzer Eisen and mount on both forearm. It also changes the Strike E's VPS armor to blue. * AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker: This Striker Pack was designed for long-range assault, primarily equipped with a 380mm Super-High Impulse Cannon (Agni), also carrying a 120mm anti-ship Vulcan and two 350mm gun launchers (unlike the Buster Gundam's gun launchers, the Strike Gundam's launchers appeared to fire rocket propelled grenades). The "Agni" Impulse Cannon had enough firepower to punch through a colony wall, or slag an enemy mobile suit with a single hit. The downside of Launcher Striker is its lacking of protection against beam weapon. Due to its incredibly heavy firepower, Launcher Striker was the preferred weapons package of Skygrasper No. 1 pilot Mu La Flaga, though when he became the Strike's pilot he, like predecessor Kira Yamato, switched to favor the Aile Striker. aqme-x03.jpg|AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker The Phantom Pain's Report photonovel revealed a new Another Trial version of the Launcher Striker used by the Strike E. The Another Trial Launcher Striker features more powerful thrusters to make the Launcher Strike E more mobile. It also changes Strike E's VPS armor to green. * AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker: This Striker Pack was specifically designed for use by Mu La Flaga, but as he defected with Archangel to the Orb Union, it was instead used for GAT-01A1 105 Dagger mobile suits. The AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker was a modified version of the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, with similar equipment (four wired gunbarrels of a slightly modified design, armed with a beam gun and a pair of missiles each, and a four-barrel Gatling gun). At least two units were deployed with Morgan Chevalier's Dagger, though it's probable that more units were manufactured, although it is unknown if any other pilot could effectively use them since great spatial awareness is required to use the gunbarrels effectively. Similar to Aile Striker, the MS equipped with Gunbarrel Striker also usually carries standard armaments such as beam rifle, machine gun and shield. Orb Union (CE 71) * AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Striker Pack: This Striker Pack combines all of the aspects and armaments of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs making it very powerful. The only downside to this is the very high energy consumption so this pack is also fitted with four additional battery packs. When one of this battery energy is depleted, the battery is jettisoned to avoid dead-weight. The designation "AQM/E-YM1" shows that, contrary to the Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Packs, this Striker Pack has passed the experimental stage ("X" designation) and that it is used as a prototype ("Y" designation). This may suggest that this configuration's data were used in the development of the IWSP. * P202QX IWSP (Integrated Weapons Striker Pack) or AQM/E-01 IWSP (Integrated Weapons Striker Pack): The IWSP was an Orb Union design to combine the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs into a single unit. As such it was very heavy, very powerful and incredible expensive. It included two 9.1m anti-ship swords (possibly inspired by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame's "Gerbera Straight"), two 115mm rail guns, two 105mm cannons, one Midas Messer beam boomerang and one shield-mounted 30mm six-barrel Gatling. It was never used because Cagalli Yula Athha was unable to master the complicated weapon controls in the short time between its completion and the war's end. After the war, the still incomplete IWSP was installed on the Strike Rouge to make it look tougher, but this was entirely for show. In the second war, Orb provided the IWSP to the Phantom Pain unit who re-assigned the striker pack with the AQM/E-M1 model number. It was first used on Waid Rabby Nadaga's Slaughter Dagger but transfered to Sven Cal Bayan's GAT-X105E Strike E during battle against the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. ** Oddly enough, IWSP is the only Striker Pack that has its name tacked on after the name of the mounting MS. ** Even weirder for AQM/E-M1, the lack of X'' in model number suggest that it is proper production model like Doppelhorn and Jet, not prototype like the three original packs. ** Also, there are minor differents between Orb's and Alliance's IWSP: ::# The barrels of the rail guns on the AQM/E-M1 appear shorter than P202QX's, the sensors on top of each gun are also different. ::# The over shoulder cannon shielding and barrels are different. ::# The top thrusters on the pack are different in the protective armor plate, with AQM/E-M1's appear to indent towards the middle and the main thruster intake vents are straight. ::# AQM/E-M1's shield appears smaller but the vents at the top are larger, and has some sort of handle at the top. ::# AQM/E-M1's boomerang blade is narrower, and the Gatling gun is longer. gat-x105+p202qx-2.jpg|P202QX IWSP Integrated Weapons Striker Pack * '''P204QX Lightning Striker': A Striker Pack whose primary purpose is to increase the operating time of the battery-powered GAT-X105 Strike and MBF-02 Strike Rouge (piloted by Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula Athha respectively), as well as to improve its firepower to compete with the vastly more powerful ZGMF-X10A Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato. The Lightning Striker's primary armament is the Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon, capable of accurately firing hyper-velocity projectiles at extreme ranges, which split in two pieces on its forearms when not in use. The Lightning Striker was first deployed with the Strike Gundam, but was heavily damaged in battle. Similar to the IWSP, the Lightning Striker was provided to the Phantom Pain unit. In addition, the MBF-M1 and MBF-M1A Astray mobile suits' flight packs, while not removable, were based heavily on the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack. These flight packs served as the basis for a removable flight pack used by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. ZAFT (CE 71) While ZAFT did not develop striker pack technology during the Bloody Valentine War, its ZGMF-X09A Justice possessed a heavily-armed detachable backpack, the Fatum-00, which could convert into a "subflight lifter" (essentially a flying platform upon which the Justice Gundam could ride). Junk Guild (CE 71-73) The ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame, built by Lowe Guele from the frame of an incomplete ZAFT mobile suit, has a back hardpoint identical to that of the Strike Gundam, allowing it to use Earth Alliance Striker packs. Alternately, it can use some custom-built packs designed by the AI unit 8. *'Manipulator Arms': A pair of heavy-duty manipulator arms, and a pair of "Armor Schneider" folding knives. *'Back Home': A large storage backpack that contains a camouflage "Shooting Cloak" and living quarters for the pilot, and mounts a shield on the back. Mounts on top of the manipulator arm pack. *'G-Flight': A very large Striker that allows the Out Frame to transform into a high-speed mobile armor flight mode. *'Multi-Pack': An adaptor that allows Out Frame to mount ZAFT's Silhouette and Wizard Packs. *'Tactical Arms': Backpack for Gai Murakumo's MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L, a transformable great sword with anti-beam coating and a hidden 4-barrel gating (using both live ammunition and beam). In addition, Lowe Guele modified the flight pack of an MBF-M1 Astray to mount on his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame as a Striker-like optional high-mobility pack. Earth Alliance (CE 73) *'AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker': Designed for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and used in CE 73. The Jet Striker is derived from the AQM/E-M1 IWSP, and is used to grant atmospheric flight capability. It also includes four hardpoints for missiles and rocket pods, additional propellant tanks, and other mission-specific equipment. It is also used by the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger and GAT-04 Windam. The Jet Striker is greatly resemble lifter unit from Metal Armor Dragonar *'AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker': Designed for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L used in CE 73. Doppelhorn Striker is derived from the AQM/E-M1 IWSP, equipped with a pair of recoilless cannons mounted on a backpack. So far, the Doppelhorn Striker seems to be only available for space combat. It is also is used by the GAT-04 Windam. aqme-m11.jpg|AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker *'AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker': This Striker Pack was specifically designed for the ZGMF-X12A Testament. The Divine Striker serves a similar role to the Aile Striker, but also stores a multi-purpose shield weapon that wraps around Testament's right arm in use, and can reconfigure itself into a very large grappling claw. Unlike most Striker Packs, the Divine Striker is protected by PS armor and will change its colors according to Testament's VPS. *'AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker':' '''see: GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *'Multi Launcher Pack': Designed for the GAT-04 Windam used in CE 73. Little is known about the Multi Striker. In anime, it carries two nuclear missiles and thrusters to properly balance the Windam against the additional weight. The name implied that it may able to armed with different equipment as well. First deployed and to date only deployment in the Battle of Aprilius One. *'Speculum Striker': Design by Fujiyama as ''Another Trial model of the Aile Striker. The main thrusters mount on pylon to improve its mobility and may mount missile pods on the wings. Used by the Raigou Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. *'Caliburn Striker': Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Sword Striker. Caliburn Striker move Midas Messer Kai to mount on right forearm and add a large beam saber "Caladbolg" as an additional anti-ship sword. Used by the Raigou Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. *'Sumbullet Striker': Design by Fujiyama as Another Trial model of the Launcher Striker. Sumbellet Striker replaces the weapons pod with a large 8-tube missile launcher and moves it to the left shoulder. A modfied plasma-sabot bazooka "Todesblock Kai", based on the one used by the GAT-X131 Calamity is mounted on the right shoulder. It also has the "Agni Kai", an improved model of the Agni impulse cannon of the Launcher Striker. Used by the Raigou Gundam in the Frame Astrays manga. Librarian *'Shield Striker': Standard Striker Pack for the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. Based on the Aile Striker, Shield Striker provides the mobile suit with higher mobility and maneuverability. In addition to the backpack, additional propulsion systems are mounted on the shoulders, allowing Gale Strike to brake or move side to side mid-air. The name Shield Striker comes from the shield mount on the manipulator arm at top of the backpack, providing protection to the backpack and increasing lift force. *'Buster Striker': Standard Striker Pack for the LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. Based on the cancelled striker pack with the same name of the Earth Alliance version, the Buster Striker mounts the combinable gun launcher and energy rifle similar to the ones used by the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. *'Bazooka Striker': Standard Striker Pack for LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. The Striker Pack usually mounts the 350 mm rail bazooka Gae Bolg, but can switch to the Agni hyper impulse cannon similar to one used on Launcher Striker. The Striker Pack also has a manipulator arm, allowing Regen Duel to hold it quickly. *'DRAGOON Striker': Standard Striker Pack for LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. The DRAGOON Striker consists of high-output thruster binders and manipulator arm holding the Judicium beam rifle. Nix Providence can shoot the beam rifle without holding it and the DRAGOON Striker can be seperate from the Nix Providence and function as part of the DRAGOON system. *'Maga no Ikutachi Striker': Standard Striker Pack for LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Based on the Astray Gold Frame's "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claw, it is equiped with 2 "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons and the Mirage Colloid Stealth System. mbf-p01-re-maga.jpg|Maga no Ikutachi Striker Silhouettes/Wizards (CE 73) ZGMF-X56S Impulse After the end of the Bloody Valentine War, ZAFT designed its own Gundam based on the principles of the GAT-X105 Strike, called the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. The Impulse Gundam's mission packs are called "Silhouettes". Silhouettes and Wizard packs are unique in the fact that they are one main component, thus they are much easier to dock with mid-battle, however, they do not posses secondary batteries like Striker Packs. A total of 8 exist, but only 7 have been revealed to date. Unlike the Earth Alliance's Striker packs, the Silhouettes have a dedicated delivery system. Launched using the specialised catapult installed on the Minerva, the Silhouette packs use a small flight unit to reach the Impulse and attach to the mobile suit using a laser guide. This way, different packs can be exchanged very quickly in battle. *'α Force Silhouette': (analogous to the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker) The Force Silhouette, as well as granting atmospheric flight and improved mobility to the Impulse, mounts an additional pair of beam sabers as added weaponry. The Force Silhouette was the most commonly used Silhouette pack. ZGMF-X56SA_Force_Silhouette_Flyer.jpg|α Force Silhouette Flyer *'β Sword Silhouette': (analogous to the AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker) The Sword Silhouette carries a pair of beam boomerangs and two anti ship swords which can be combined to form a large double edge sword. It retains the beam rifle for added long range fire. zgmf-x56sb-ss.jpg|β Sword Silhouette Flyer *'γ Blast Silhouette': (analogous to the AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker) The Blast Silhouette features two long range beam cannons, two railguns and a set of missile launchers on the back. It also carries a pair of beam javelins for close range combat. zgmf-x56sy-bs.jpg|γ Blast Silhouette Flyer *'δ Chaos Silhouette': (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) Specialize Silhouette for high speed space combat, later used as based for ZGMF-X24S Chaos. *'ε Abyss Silhouette': (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) Specialize Silhouette for aquatic battle, later used as based for ZGMF-X31S Abyss. *'ζ Gaia Silhouette': (used in conjunction with a specialized Leg Flyer) Specialize Silhouette for high speed ground combat, later used as based for ZGMF-X88S Gaia. *'θ Destiny Silhouette': (includes extra forearm pieces mounted on the shield hardpoints) serves as a testbed for some of the weapons and systems of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, including the beam wing propulsion system and beam shields. While the Destiny Silhouette effectively duplicates the functions of all three original Silhouettes, its very high power consumption makes it unsuitable for combat use on a battery-powered mobile suit. Nevertheless, Destiny Silhouette eventually got refine and become standard Silhouette for additional Impulses seen in Destiny Astray photo novel. In terms of functionality, it is analogous to the P202QX IWSP. ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior/ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom/ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper ZAFT's new standard mobile suit, the ZAKU Warrior/ZAKU Phantom, uses interchangeable packs known as "Wizards". In addition, the Clyne Faction's DOM Trooper is compatible with Wizard packs. Wizards differ from Silhouettes in that they must be equipped onboard the carrier and no facilities exist for changing them in mid-flight. *'EX-A1 Gunner Wizard': Long-range sniper-use Wizard. Consists of the large and very powerful but slow-firing beam cannon. Commonly used by ZAKU Warrior pilots Dearka Elsman and Lunamaria Hawke. *'EX-K Slash Wizard': Close-range combat Wizard. Consists of two beam Gatling cannons and a large beam axe. Commonly used by ZAKU Phantom pilot Yzak Joule. *'EX-M Blaze Wizard': High-mobility Wizard. Consists of two large thruster pods, which each contain a 14-round missile launcher. Commonly used by ZAKU Phantom pilots Rey Za Burrel and Heine Westenfluss, and is the most common Wizard. Alec Lad's TMF/A-802W2 BuCUE Hound appear in Frame Astray manga also seen equipped with this wizard. *'EX-AAL Noctiluca Wizard': Amphibious assault landing Wizard. Consists of two large propulsion fans and "skid plate" foot attachments, which contain torpedoes, depth charges, and sonar arrays. Used on the Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior, which has specialized head and shoulder fins. *'EX-R4 Command Wizard': Command, Control, and Communication (C3) Wizard. Consists of a large antenna-laden backpack. Used on the Command ZAKU CCI, which mounts a large parabolic dish antenna on the right shoulder and carries an antenna rifle. *'EX-EZ1200 EZ Wizard': Designed by the Clyne Faction as the standard equipment of the DOM Trooper. Consists of a small backpack mounting a strengthened beam saber and a pair of thrusters. Can be removed to mount ZAKU Wizards. *'EX-G1 Knight Wizard': Designed by ZAFT as a weapon carrying Wizard Pack for the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type. Can carry 2 "Gigalauncher" bazooka/beam cannons, 8 close combat drill bits, or 1 "Gigalauncher" and 4 drill bits. *'Kerberos Wizard': Designed for use with the upgraded TMF/A-802W2 BuCUE Hound, the Kerberos Wizard adds two other heads to the base BuCUE, making a wholly fast-attack melee unit, and also making the BuCUE appear as the mythical greek dog Cerberus. ZAKU Warrior also seen equipped with this wizard in Delta Astray manga. Similar technologies Assault Shroud (CE 71) - GAT-X102 Duel/ZGMF-1017 GINN/ZGMF-515 CGUE During the war, ZAFT developed a heavy armor system equipped with missiles and a shoulder-mounted rail gun for the stolen GAT-X102 Duel; this system was called the Assault Shroud and was in service on the Duel from early CE February 71 to the last day of the war (CE 25 November 71) when it was destroyed by the Forbidden Gundam. The Duel's Assault Shroud was based on a technology originally developed for the GINN and CGUE. Each of them use different type of Assault Shroud. GINN's Assault Shroud armed with small gatling gun on each shoulder and forearm-mount grenade launcher. Unlike other, CGUE use Assault Shroud that only protect vital area so it won't reduce CGUE's speed too much. CGUE's Assault Shroud armed with an additional gatling shield and may equip two more, one on each shoulder. Fortresta Mode (CE 71) - GAT-01D Long Dagger/GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger A similar system was deployed by the Earth Alliance for the mass-production GAT-01D Long Dagger and GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger mobile suits, called "Fortresta Mode." The Fortresta configuration mounted a clip-fed shell-firing cannon rather than Assault Shroud's railgun, and carried a slightly larger number of slightly smaller missiles. METEOR (CE 71) see: Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike (CE 73) - MBF-M1 Astray In CE 73, the Orb Union upgraded some of its MBF-M1 Astray mobile suits with the 11.8 metric ton EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike, which consisted of a pair of wings, each mounting a large helicopter-like rotor. This pack attaches the Astray's existing flight unit backpack and provides considerably enhanced aerial capability. "Oowashi" and "Shiranui" (CE 72-74) - ORB-01 Akatsuki The ORB-01 Akatsuki was designed for use with two different backpacks. The aerial use "Oowashi" pack is similar to the subflight lifter on the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, which can detach from the mobile suit and fly on its own. The Oowashi is equipped with two high energy beam cannons. The space use pack "Shiranui" incorporates a DRAGOON system, with seven remote beam cannon pods. It is currently unclear whether Akatsuki, which is closely related to the GAT-X105 Strike, can equip standard Striker packs. ja:ストライカーパック Orb-01-owashipack.jpg|Oowashi Sky Pack Orb-01-shiranuipack.jpg|Shiranui Space Pack Category:Cosmic Era technology